


Part 3: Take

by hpautumngrl



Series: All of Yours, and Yours, and Yours [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, M/M, Multi, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, top!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpautumngrl/pseuds/hpautumngrl





	Part 3: Take

**Part 3: Take**

Sam woke to the sun streaming through the window, bathing his sheets in warmth. He curled into the warm body behind him, willing himself back to sleep.

“Hmm, morning sleepyhead,” Gabe whispered into his ear.

“Morning, baby.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Absolutely great.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Gabe’s hand trailed down Sam’s side, slipping to his front and wrapping around Sam's half hard cock, squeezing and tugging, thumb playing over the slit and spreading the small bead of pre-come over the head. Sam turned his face into the pillow, biting at it, and humping the hand wrapped around him with slow languid, thrusts.

“Jesus, Gabe.” Gabe kissed his neck in response, mouth trailing across his shoulder, little nips and licks mixed in with the kisses. “God, you really know how to wreck me, don’t you?”

“I only try my best, babe.”

“You’re doing… pretty good…” Sam was breathing hard, breath catching in his throat and he was so close it hurt, and then Gabe stopped and pulled his hand away.

“What are you doing? Get back here!?” But Gabe was slipping lower under the sheet, dragging his lips across Sam’s skin as Sam rolled onto his back. It wasn’t long before the wet heat of Gabe’s mouth engulfed Sam and Gabe had to throw an arm across Sam’s hips to keep him from bucking too hard.

“Oh! Shit, sorry. God, Gabe, so good.” Sam threaded his fingers through Gabe’s hair and tugged hard as Gabe sucked and licked Sam’s cock. He hallowed his cheeks, swallowed Sam as far as he could, throat fluttering around the head of Sam’s cock and Sam was losing his fucking mind. “Christ, Gabe, don’t stop. Fuck.”

Gabe pulled off with an obscene pop, one hand taking the place of his mouth as he slipped a couple fingers from the other hand into his mouth, slicked them and pressed a finger against Sam’s still barely stretched out hole. His mouth was on Sam again, working him over as his finger found that small bundle of nerves that made Sam go crazy underneath him. A second finger joined the first and Sam gripped the sheets tight, hips fucking back against the fingers in him and before he knew it Sam was coming hard down Gabe’s throat, body stuttering with his orgasm. Gabe’s throat closed tight as he tried to swallow every drop of come, sending aftershocks of pleasure up Sam’s spine. Gabe pulled off, slipped out, and slid back up Sam’s body, catching Sam’s mouth with his own in a heated kiss.

“Well, good morning to you too,” said Sam breathlessly, breaking the kiss.

“I’m thinking breakfast and then a shower. Or vice-versa. Either or.”

“I don’t think I can even move at this point."

“You’ll be fine, come on.” Gabe bounced off the bed and pulled Sam into a sitting position. “I’m hungry and I’m craving pancakes – with lots of syrup.”

“Put some pants on first, then pancakes. There are some sweats in the bottom drawer if you want. You might drown in them but you should be okay. Grab me a pair too?”

Gabe dug around into the drawer until he found an old grey pair of Sam’s that were too small on Sam but perfect for Gabe and slipped them on. He bent over to grab Sam a pair and Sam couldn’t help but admire the view until a pair of sweats hit him in the face.

“What was that for?”

“I know my ass is mesmerizing but I’m really actually hungry. Come on.”

“Yeah, I know. Come on,” Sam slipped his own black sweats on and headed for the door, grabbing Gabe’s hand on the way out.

When Sam and Gabe walked into the kitchen, Cas was already sitting at the table, cup of coffee resting between his fingers, book in hand.

“Morning you two.” He stared at Sam in a knowing way and Sam blushed. “Coffee’s in the thermos if you want it.”

“Where’s Dean?”

“Still asleep,” Cas smiled proudly and Sam laughed, leaned in to kiss Cas before he remembered Gabe standing a couple feet away. He caught Gabe’s eye guiltily but Gabe just smiled and turned to the cupboards in search of Bisquick. Sam leaned into Cas, hand on his shoulder, mouth moving against Cas’s.

“Gabe wants pancakes,” declared Sam, breaking away. “You want any?”

“Pancakes sound wonderful.”

\--

The smell of fresh cooked bacon and pancakes was what finally roused Dean from his slumber and he wandered into the kitchen, sat down at the table gingerly, and Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

“Who made pancakes?”

“Gabe did. Rough night, Dean?”

“Not a word.”

Sam smirked and went back to his pancakes, plate almost empty. Gabe cleared his throat next to him and Sam panicked. _He can’t be thinking about asking right now, can he?_

“Sam and I had something we wanted to ask you. Me more specifically than him, I guess. It’s about this relationship you all are in.”

Both Dean and Cas turned their attention to Sam, looks of concern on their faces. “What?! He ambushed me last night! You said it was okay if I told him!” He directed at Cas.

“Don’t get mad at him. He’s right, I really did ambush him. I just had to make sure that, you know, what I heard was true. I guess I approached it badly or something which led to a dumb argument and then some really awesome make up sex, but that’s not the point. The point is—“

“I got it, babe.” Sam cut him off and looked towards Dean. “Gabe wants to know if he can join; if you guys are okay with sharing him with me or if you even wanted to. He thinks it’s not fair that I have to share myself between three people and he only has to share himself with me.”

Cas looked thoughtful and Dean just breathed heavy. Gabe started to fidget and Sam had to grab his hands to keep him still. The thumb idly brushing over the back of Gabe’s hand was comforting and he relaxed a bit.

It was a moment before Cas finally spoke up. “I don’t think you really know what you’d be getting yourself into, Gabe. It’s not just about sharing. This isn’t a selfish relationship just built of necessity; it’s a loving one, built out of hard work and sacrifice. There is no jealousy in this relationship; there are no secrets.” He looked at Sam pointedly. “We can’t afford them. We have to stick together or we crumble from within. Yes we spend time apart, but we always come back to each other. You’re Sam’s first boyfriend outside of this relationship. Did he express any hesitation when you brought this up to him last night?”

Gabe could feel the color creeping into his face. He should have known better than to bring this all up; what was he thinking? “Yeah he did. And I called him selfish for it.” He admitted guiltily.

Cas sighed. “That’s something you can’t do in a relationship like this. We can’t be selfish. Do you understand why Sam didn’t want to drag you into this? Why he wanted something separate?”

Sam decided that right then would be a really could moment to knock Cas off his high horse. “We talked about it last night and I’m okay with this, Cas. Like I told Gabe last night, I need him. I need someone who’s strictly mine, because I hate feeling like a third wheel all the time. Now I don’t mind sharing, but I told him he had to ask you two.”

“I’d say since he spent the night, that kinda already qualifies him,” Dean chimed in.

“Thought we weren’t gonna talk about that?” chided Sam.

“We’re not. My point was he obviously makes you happy, so while it might not be a ‘we’re having orgies every other night’ thing, I think you’re already part of us, Gabe. When you date one of us, you pretty much date all of us. There’s really no way around it. Cas is trying to over-analyze it and Sam’s trying to be coy about it but those are the facts.”

Gabe stuttered a little. “S-so is that a yes?”

“Everything Cas pointed out still applies and you can’t just ignore anything Sam said but, yeah. I guess it is.”

Gabe relaxed visibly, leaning on Sam’s shoulder and closing his eyes. Sam caught Dean’s eye and mouthed ‘thank you,’ reaching out to squeeze his hand. Dean smiled and squeezed back before leaning over to kiss Cas ‘good morning.’

“I think right now would be a really good time for a shower,” Sam whispered into Gabe’s ear. “What do you think?”

“I think you read my mind.” Gabe smiled against Sam’s skin.

_End._


End file.
